Things Just Happen
by Leela's Back
Summary: My first Edge and Zaki fic, reposted for the 2nd time, so again if you didnt read it the first time, here you go...again.


Okay, first of all I just want to say that I had to repost this fic... again for the 2nd time, because I got into trouble with the guidelines of fanfiction.net. My old account was deleted but here I am again, same author just a different name. But if you didn't read this fic the first two times around you can read it this time. This was my first Edge and Zaki fic, and yes if you didn't know before this is a lemon. So Like I said a thousand times before, if you do not like lemons, or sex, or having sex, then just do not read this fic. But if you do like all of the above then rock on!  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Sometimes things happen for no reason, there is not a point for everything that happens in life. Believe me I am living example of that. It's funny how small things can just escalate into something huge and out of control. For example the average person would not think that a random thought would make such a drastic difference in your life. Something as small and insignificant as a random thought, has the power to do so much in a person's life. Never underestimate the power of a weakness "  
  
"What are you talking about Zaki?" stated a baffled Akira as she looked up at Zaki in complete confusion.  
  
The two girls had been standing in the middle of the street watching a street fight that broke out by a couple of Gedo high school students, and while watching the fight Zaki began to babble about things that Akira had no clue to what she was talking about. All that Akira knew was that ever since the fight started Zaki seem to be in some kind of trance.  
  
The two girls were among a huge mob of other rushing teenagers that were trying to see the street fight. The fight was between Edge and a unknown Gedo Student. No one knows why the fight broke out, because it was so sudden and abrupt.  
  
"Zaki? Hello? Earth to Zaki?" continued Akira as she tried to get her taller friends' attention as she waved her hand in front of Zaki's face to try and snap her out of her trance, and just as it didn't seem to work, Zaki grabbed Akira's hand in a tight grip.  
  
"Aw...let go Zaki, what is your deal?!" stated Akira sternly as Zaki had her wrist in a powerful grip, but Zaki still continued to look straight ahead at the fight without once looking down at Akira. After a few seconds Akira was able to break from Zaki's grip.  
  
"Zaki that hurt! Damn what is your deal?"  
  
"My Deal Akira, is that I don't want any ones hands in my face, do it again and I will break your arm!" stated Zaki sternly.  
  
"Sorry! Damn I didn't know, I just wanted to see if you were okay, you don't seem like yourself, what were you talking about anyway?" said Akira as she tried to sooth her sore wrist with her other hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it" stated Zaki as she finally broke her gaze from the fight and looked at Akira. "And I'm sorry I hurt your wrist"  
  
"Yeah " was all Akira said as she continued to rubbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey Akira isn't that your boyfriend fighting" asked Zaki.  
  
"Um ...Zaki I don't have a boyfriend" stated Akira as she began to turn red in the face out of embarrassment.  
  
Zaki notice Akira' sudden change of color but didn't really care. "Oh..so you mean to tell me that blond broom isn't your man?"  
  
"No Zaki, Edge and I are just friends, he's in my brother's gang."  
  
"Oh....well."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Well he sure can fight, damn he is letting that guy have it."  
  
"Yeah and he's not laughing or verbally taunting the guy either so he must be really pissed."  
  
"Hmm that's interesting" said Zaki as she continued to stared at the enraged Edge as he pulverized the guy he was fighting.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The fact that your friend enjoys to fight so much."  
  
"Yeah he's crazy, but you gotta love him."  
  
When Akira said that Zaki stared at her for a second contemplating on her last words. Zaki then brought her attention back to the fight.  
  
While the crowed of wild teenagers seemed to get rowdier and more excited so did Edge. And he quickly took a knife out of his pants pocket and slashed the guy he was fighting across the chest and then kicked him in the face causing him to fall on the ground and skid into a bunch or trash cans by the curb on the street. After doing that Edge smirked and took off his jacket and then his shirt followed and tossed them both aside, he then charged toward the fallen kid. When the guy stood up he noticed that Edge was charging at him, but it was too late for him to block ;Edge had already had his knife out and began his bloody nightmare attack, all he saw was a flash of light and felt sharp burning painful sensation from Edge's penetrating blade into his flesh. Edge laughed wickedly as he cut and stabbed his opponent.  
  
As Edge fought vigorously Zaki found herself staring at him for reasons that were unknown to her. It was obvious that he was becoming abnormally violent but that was not why she was staring at him. Zaki had been staring at Edge's now bare chest, ever since he took off his tops she couldn't take her eyes off of his slender but well tone chest, all the while seeing the sparkling sweat covering him. His violent movements became so sensual to her. She found his confidence along with his dangerously violent temper to be extremely sexy and arousing to her. He is amazing. Thought Zaki and she could not tear her eyes from him.  
  
Edge then finally took the guy by the neck and slammed him up against the brick wall of a near by building. Causing the other fighter's head to have a collision with the hard surface of the wall leaving a huge bloody mark from his head on the wall. While Edge let his grip of him go and watching him slowly slide lifelessly down the wall to the ground in a unconscious state, there was no question about it the fight was over and Edge was the victor.  
  
Zaki's eyes followed Edge as he walked away from the unconscious guy, and back over to his things. He pick up his clothes and he walked through the crowed and started on his way to where ever it was that he was going. Akira noticed that Edge didn't stay there and gloat about his victor , so something must really be wrong with him She thought to himself. Akira and Zaki both watched Edge walk pass them without saying a word.  
  
"I hope he's okay" stated Akira as she watched Edge walking away from them and not turning back once.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Zaki as she watched Edge as well.  
  
"Well he just don't seem himself, he didn't taunt the guy nor did he gloat after he won, it's just not him"  
  
"Oh" was all Zaki could say, because to tell the truth she wasn't really feeling like herself either, so she could definitely relate.  
  
The following day Gan and Edge were at the Gedo river bank talking while Gan ate a rice ball and Edge was spray painting the Gedo high symbol on the wall of the bridge.  
  
"Hey Edge that fight you were in yesterday was alright." Stated Gan while eating with his mouth full.  
  
Edge said nothing just continued to spray paint and without looking at Gan once.  
  
"You looked really pissed though." continued Gan when he realized that Edge wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Oh yeah, you think so?" stated a sarcastic Edge.  
  
"Yeah man, you left right after the fight , you didn't even laugh or say anything smart, you just left, where did you go by the way anyway."  
  
"I went home and did my homework Gan."  
  
When Edge said that Gan began to laugh. "Gahahaha...no really where did you go?"  
  
"...No really that is what I did....I mean I had nothing else to do man." stated Edge as he stood back and observed his work of art on the bridge wall. "Aw man it's missing something, but what?" continued Edge.  
  
"Yeah it needs more black" stated a familiar female voice.  
  
When hearing the voice both Edge and Gan turned to see Zaki but she wasn't in her usual long version of her school uniform, and she wasn't wearing the mask around her mouth. She was wearing a pair of torn up blue jeans and a black tank top and the chain that she fought with was in her back pocket.  
  
"Hey um...aren' t you Akira's friend?" stated Edge as he tried to mentally place a name with the familiar face.  
  
"Yeah I am." stated Zaki with her arms crossed across.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as the three of them stared at each other. Edge and Gan both gave each other questioning looks, and Zaki just continued to stare at Edge unmoved.  
  
"So what brings you here, um ...ah...?" stumbled Edge trying to think of her name.  
  
"It's Zaki." said Zaki as she refreshed Edge's memory.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right... so Zaki what brings you here" Stated Edge as he began to lean up against the wall of the bridge and being more relaxed than before.  
  
"You" stated Zaki sternly as she walked closer to Edge so that they were faced to face with each other. Edge however did not take Zaki seriously so he just continued to lean casually up against the wall while meeting her seductive gaze.  
  
Is she coming on to me? Thought Edge as he noticed that Zaki's body was almost touching his as she stood in front of him with his back up against the wall.  
  
"So...um what can I do for ya?" stated Edge as he looked at her bulging cleavage.  
  
Zaki was obviously not wearing a bra with the tank top and the imprint of her very erect nipples up against the contrasting dark clothing was causing Edge to stare at them uncontrollably. Zaki caught what his eyes were staring at and became annoyed.  
  
"Just what is it that you are looking at?" stated Zaki sternly.  
  
Edge quickly stop staring at her breast and brought his attention back to Zaki's face. And at that moment Edge noticed something. He noticed that Zaki had the most beautiful and soft looking lips he had ever seen. They were beautiful. And as Edge thought about kissing her he licked his lips unconsciously.  
  
Gan instantly noticed the chemistry from the two of them. "Gahahaha! Why don't you two kiss already you know you want to . especially you right Edge." blurted out Gan.  
  
"Shut the hell up Gan!" stated Edge as he still met Zaki's gaze, nether he or Zaki could break their gaze from on another.  
  
Then the suddenly Zaki took her chain out of her back pocket and swung it at Edge, Edge quickly blocked and grabbed the chain and put Zaki in a choke hold. They stay the way for a few moments as they each noticed that there bodies were pressing up against each other. As Edge stood behind her while holding her in the chokehold he was careful not to hurt her, he just wanted her to stop attacking him. But what he didn't count on was that fact that this sudden movement would leave him so aroused, he felt his member grow as he was pressed up against Zaki soft and curvy backside. Zaki also felt his arousal up against her and she smirked to herself. While Gan just stared blankly at both of them.  
  
"You know you're a fast thinker, most people would have never seen that coming." stated Zaki and Edge still held her in the hold, but he was not choking her.  
  
"Hey you have to be able to think fast in a fight" he simply answered.  
  
Zaki then quickly elbowed him in the ribs and threw him over her shoulder. Edge did a flip and landed on his feet. And they both stood once again staring at each other.  
  
Zaki just stood there facing Edge with her arms crossed ready for him to make the first move while Edge stood and waiting for her attack as well with one hand in his pocket while the other hand clutch Zaki's chain that he took.  
  
"So? Why are you here again?" stated a confused Gan as he stood from a distance and watching the two's abnormal actions.  
  
"I told you I'm here for him." stated Zaki as she didn' take her eyes of Edge and nether did Edge the two of them both wore a serious scowl on there face as they were now in there fighting stances.  
  
"Yeah but what do you mean?" asked a more confused Gan than before.  
  
"I want to fight him, I saw the fight yesterday and saw that Edge was really good, but I want to see just how good he is for myself."  
  
And with that Zaki charged at Edge and did a jump kick but Edge did a back flip and threw a knife and Zaki quickly sidestepped. Zaki then began to throw a combination of punches at Edge, and Edge was easily able to duck and dough her fist of fury, while having a taunting smirk on his face and still holding her own chain. Zaki was angered by this and was not able to concentrate and dropped her guard and when she was not expecting it Edge uppercut her in the stomach, and knocking the wind out of her, causing her to fall to her knees. While Edge just stood over her and watched. He then dropped her chain in front of her.  
  
"Here I think your going to need this more than I will" stated Edge in a joking tone.  
  
This infuriated Zaki as she quickly grabbed her chain off the ground and got up from her crouched position and charged at Edge again. As she threw he blows at him Edge was easily ducking and dodges them with his hands in his pocket. But she then kneed him in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. Where Edge fell flat on his back. Zaki then quickly run to him and got on top of him to pin him down and make sure that he would not get up.  
  
Edge then looked up to see that Zaki was on top of him causing his already hard member to get harder because he could really see down her shirt now that she was on top of him. Not to mention both of there bodied were pressed up against each other once again. So Edge smirked up at her, and Zaki noticed and became more upset.  
  
"What is this a game to you?" stated a angered Zaki as she saw Edge smirk. But then she felt it, as she held Edge's wrist in a hold as she pinned him down she felt his erect throbbing man hood pressed up against her hot and newly wet womanhood. How they both desired release.  
  
I want him so bad thought Zaki but we can't do anything as long as the big guy is still here, damn I wish he would just leave... But before Zaki could finish her thoughts Edge spoke.  
  
"Hey Gan, leave"  
  
"HUH!?" came from both Gan and Zaki at the same time.  
  
"You heard me get out of here! Isn't it dinner time anyway?" continued Edge.  
  
'"Hey your right" and with that Gan got up and left leaving Edge stilled pinned down by Zaki. Edge then brought his attention back up at Zaki. He saw that she had a smirk on her face, and when he saw that he smirked back at her.  
  
"What are you simlin at girl?" stated Edge.  
  
"Oh just that fact that your about to get you ass beat." answered Zaki.  
  
"Yeah right!" and with that Edge brook from Zaki's hold and flipped her over to the ground and then Edge climbed on top and pinned her down. Zaki fought kicked and screamed but she could not break from Edge, and all the while Edge just laughs at her.  
  
"Look be straight with me, you didn't came here to fight me did you?" asked Edge as he looked down at her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yeah right give me a break, I saw the way you were looking at me."  
  
"Edge I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yeah well I think you do" and with that Edge leaned down and began to kiss Zaki softly on the lips.  
  
Zaki fought a little but it was worthless she knew she wanted it just as much as he did, if not more. Edge then let go of his grip of her and broke the kiss. Zaki then put her arms around his neck and they both looked at each other as they laying there under the bridge.  
  
"Yeah your right I do want you." finally spoke Zaki.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Argh you're so arrogant." stated a frustrated Zaki.  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you too Zaki, I mean damn look how hard you got me...I think your really sexy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And with that Edge took off his Jacket and Zaki laid there looking up at him. She then reached for his pants and began to unbuckle them. Edge then took her hand and guided her to his hard member. He then leaned over and kissed her on her neck. Zaki moaned at the pleasure that he was giving her. He then took his hand and began to grope and caress her breast while softly kissing her neck at the same time; while Zaki had her hand down Edge's boxers touching and caressing his hard swollen throbbing cock. Edge then slowly worked his way under her shirt and continued to cup and grope her breast. He then finally became frustrated with the flimsy clothing and decided to flip it up so that he could have better access. Edge then quickly began to lick and suck on Zaki's already hard erect pink nipples, while enjoying and savoring every taste.  
  
The entire time Zaki is giving Edge a hand job under his boxers. After a few moments Edge tore himself from her breast and looked down at Zaki with pure lust in his eyes. And Zaki looked up at him the same way. It was extremely obvious that the two of them wanted each other and desperately at that moment. They wanted it so bad that it hurt. As both of there breath became ragged from there arousal and excitement.  
  
Edge then finally began to unbuckled Zaki's pants and began to pull them off. Zaki helped him out by taking over the task herself, and Edge got off of her allowing her to do so. Zaki stood there in front of him in nothing but a black tank top and a black tong. Edge then stood up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a strong passionate kiss. While they stood there under the dark bridge of the riverbank kissing and caressing each other's bodies they knew that this act of foreplay would not last long because they were both about to explode. Edge then slowly traced his hand from her waist to her stomach to inside of her black silk panties. He then began to rubbed and caressed her hot wet core. He then softly placed his middle finger inside of her wetness. When he felt how hot and wet she was he couldn' t take it anymore. He broke their kiss and pulled away from her abruptly. When doing this Zaki looked at him in surprise, she had not idea what was going to happen.  
  
"What's wrong?" was she could say as they both stood there looking at one another, Zaki almost wearing nothing and Edge with his pants unbuckled. Edge said nothing only grabbed her arm and sternly placed her so that she was facing that bridge wall while he was behind her. He then pulled out his member from the opening from his boxers, and walked up closer behind Zaki as he began to caress her soft with hand and then he finally pulled to thong out of his way so that he could enter her.  
  
Edge then smirked and laughed to himself and finally said. "You might want to hold on to the wall for support, because once I start I am not going to stop."  
  
Zaki said nothing back only did what she was told and place her hands on the cold hard wall. Edge then spread her legs and then began to softly tease her wet hot pussy by just placing the tip of his inside her and nothing more, giving her a taste of what is to come. Zaki moaned , Edge then placed both of his hands under her shirt and groped her breast once again. He then inched up to her neck and began to softly kiss her there. They both moaned and gasped for air. Edge was being so soft and gentle with her. And she was loving it, she closed her eyes and pretend that Edge loved her, when suddenly and roughly she felt Edge's rock hard cock enter her from the back, and she felt him pounding her with great strength.  
  
"Ah Edge what are you doing?"  
  
Edge said nothing only bent her over mover so that he would be able to penetrate her deeper than her was at first. At first this annoyed Zaki but as he began to roughly hit the inside of her stomach with hid hard throbbing member and hearing Edge loud moaning and his ragged berating in her ear began to turn her on more and more.  
  
"Oh Edge that is so good."  
  
"Oh you like my doggie style huh."  
  
"Yes...more."  
  
When she said that Edge began to hit her from behind much harder than he was before, he grabbed on to her shoulder and pulled her forcefully to meet his powerful thrust. Edge didn't know how muck longer he could take this, he felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter as it tightened up around his manhood.  
  
"Ah Zaki." was all that he could say.  
  
"Oh Edge you are so good, I love it."  
  
Finally Zaki couldn't take it any longer she was about to climax, Edge then kissed her on the cheek and that triggered it and she came. A flush of orgasmic sensations went through her whole body.  
  
Edge felt her body tighten up he knew that she had came and he knew that it was his turn her could finally release himself and he did just that. Edge Exploded inside of her, it was over. They had both came to there climaxed and were now readjusting themselves back to reality. Zaki stood up from her bent over position and Edge pulled himself out of her , and put his member back inside his pants and buckled them back up. And Zaki turned to look at him, they stared at each other in silence for a few moments when Zaki broke her gaze, and walked over to her pants and picked them up and began to put them on. Edge only watched her in silence. After she was fully clothed again she walked up to him and softly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I hate to cum and go...but you know how it is" said Zaki and she began to walk pass him.  
  
"Yeah sure I understand it's okay cum again...anytime." Stated Edge as he watched her walk away with a smirk on his face.  
  
As Zaki walked away she didn't look back at Edge once she didn't care to, she knew that this would only be a one-time thing. She was too occupied with her thoughts to look back even if she wanted to.  
  
It all started with random thoughts, a thought of lust a thought of want and a thought of need, and look how far it took me. It's a good thing that I don't mix up sex and love with one another because they are clearly too different things. The thought of wanting another person so bad scares me, love that is one weakness that I will not allow to conquer me, lust on the other hand is a lost cause. thought Zaki as she walked away, she then decided to take a quick glance back at Edge. And what she saw was that Edge was still in fact looking at her as she walked away. When she saw that she quickly turned back around and felt her face warm up with a blush.  
  
He's looking at me why his he still looking at me. Thought Zaki nervously to herself. No stop it, don't think that way you are not falling in love with him, you will not fall in love with him, you can't fall in love with him...  
  
Thought Zaki as she began her walk home, but for some reason she could not get Edge out of her mind, was she falling in love with him? She honestly did not know.  
  
The End ? 


End file.
